Giving Him A Better Life
by Pricat
Summary: Platyborg's memories get erased and doesn't remember anything about the 2nd Dimension but Perry befriends him and shows him a better life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was a strange idea I came up with last night but the idea orginially involved Perry but I love Platyborg so much, I changed it as I'm on an ATSD kick.**

**I am hoping for Platyborg to get a better life in the movie and to be happy as his life was ruined after Alter Doof kidnapped him.**

**In this fic, Platyborg gets his memories of being Alter Doof's sidekick and Perry finds him one day in the backyard of his owners but Perry decides to befriend him.**

**I hope people, especialy Perry fans enjoy.**

* * *

Phineas was nervous, as he and Ferb, along with Doof watched as agents were dragging Platyborg away, but Perry knew what was happening, as he was getting his memories of being Alter Doof's sidekick erased so he could have a better life like he deserved, but Perry was blinking back tears.

"H-He's gonna be fine, boys.

He's gonna have a better life, once this happens.

I know this is what he wants." he told him.

Platyborg smiled sadly, as he knew Perry understood loud and clear he wanted a better life.

"Goodbye, Perry.

Thganks for helping me." he whispered.

Doof felt Perry hugging his leg with his face buried in it, as he knew that his frenemy was sad about this.

"Perry. it'll be okay.

Maybe you'll see him again." he told him.

Phineas agreed as they were leaving, but Perry wiped tears away leaving.

He knew that his counterpart should have a better life.

One without being used or abused by people who were mean.

He then left the building.

* * *

Platyborg was sitting in the chair of the Memory Eraser, as Carl was afjusting the settings, but was a little nervous, as he had a blindfold over his eyes, but Monogram knew this could be dangerous but remembered what Perry had told him, about Platyborg only being bad because Alter Doof had kidnapped him.

"Carl, it's time." he said.

The red haired intern nodded, pressing a button, as the memory eraser began working.

Platyborg's eyes then closed in sleep...


	2. Having A Talk

**A/N**

**Here's more and Perry's wondering about Platyborg, as he knows about his counterpart getting his bad memories erased but talking to Phineas helps. **

* * *

Perry was lying awake that night on Phineas's bed, as he couldn't sleep and was thinking about Platyborg, hoping Monogram had erased his memories and he could have a better life but Phineas was awake after a bad dream.

"Perry, you okay?

You look really tired and sad about something.

You're thinking about Platyborg, aren't you?" he said.

Perry nodded in treply, as he was rubbing his back.

"You had a bad dream too, huh?

About the 2nd Dimension?" he told Phineas.

The red headed boy nodded, as he had been having bad dreams about what had happened in the 2nd Dimension but had been giving him reassurance.

"You seem worried about something too Perry." Phineas said.

Perry sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to him, especially as they were rebuilding their relationship not just as pet owner, but as friends and equals, which Perry was liking.

"Yes, Yes I'm worried about Platyborg.

He went through the Memory Eraser.

I hope it worked.

He deserves a better life." he told him.

"You raise a good point, Perry." Phineas said.

"Well, he does deserve better, as Platyborg was an unwilling servant to Alter Doofus, because he took him from those he loved, making him think evil was his life.

I-I can't let anything badder happen to him." he said, looking away.

Phineas heard sniffles from his bill, knowing that Perry was about to cry, tubbing his back.

"You've got a good heart, Perry.

It's what I like about you." he said seeing him fall asleep.

He then smiled lying down beside him, as he fell asleep.

* * *

Platyborg was wandering around the streets of Danville, feeling his head ache from the Memory eraser, and needing somewhere to slkeep but wandered into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, feeling tired as he curled up in the backyard, as his eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Later that morning, Phineas and Perry along with Ferb were stunned, finding Platyborg curled up asleep but Perry smiled, as he looked cute sleeping.

"What's he doing here, Phineas?" Ferb asked softly.

"He must've needed somewhere safe to sleep, after his operation." Perry told him.

He had hopes that he and Platyborg could be friends, now he didn't remember being Alter Doof's sidekick but would be careful about mentioning the 2nd Dimension around him.

"Guys, let's go inside and talk." Perry told them.

Phineas knew Perry was being smart, as they went inside.

* * *

Perry was in the kitchen, drinking coffee as he was explaining about Platyborg's history, about how he was kidnapped by Alter Doof and thought evil was his life, as Ferb understood knowing that Platyborg needed some positive attention, from them but moreso from Perry, but Phineas knew how badly Perry wanted to help.

"We shouldn't mention the 2nd Dimension, or Alter Doofus around him.

It might trigger flashbacks." Perry told them.

Phineas understood, as he then saw Perry go outside


End file.
